The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol ? The Frozen Yuletide Capital - Myra
by Azza1608
Summary: Natsu is missing within a Singularity, Da Vinci is concerned and assembles a team to neutralize it. The origins of this Singularity however mean that Fujimaru and Mash must not become aware of its existence therefore a special team of Servants is dispatched in secret to combat it. Upon their arrival the team discovers a plot to destroy humanity using a rather unlikely method ...
1. Section I Enter The Frozen Wastes

**So here is the Christmas Special I promised set within my Tale Verse set of fics. As evidenced by the title of the fic it is set during the Fate/Grand Order period however I have ensured that no spoilers for future events are brought up and those that are you likely won't have any clue as to what they are.**

**Now firstly these chapters aren't going to be as big as my main series because they're meant to just be a sort of little side project thing for Christmas so sorry if I let anyone down with them not being massive 5k plus sized releases.**

**Now I'm releasing the first two chapters because work has all but destroyed me in the leadup to Christmas but just know this WILL be finished as soon as my arms don't hurt so much haha! It isn't a huge story, probably comparable to that Witcher side story I did a while back so it'll easily get finished once I'm doing better.**

**Anyway enough of my crap hopefully this intrigues you guys for the rest of the Chapters!**

**Oh and by the way this is leading on from my Tale Of The Tale Verse miniseries at the end of Chapter 43 of The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol III Mastering Balance so you might want to read my Tale Of The Tale Verse Chaldea Singularity Files snippets for what led to this.**

**That being said hope you all enjoy, sorry for the convoluted instructions for those of you who are new to my work I assure you I understand how crazy they sound but you likely won't understand stuff if you don't read them!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the Nasuverse.**

**Enter The Frozen Wastes**

_You've all heard of the legends, no? Heard whispers of the story of the man who delivers presents to the children of all realities in a single night, the jolly old man with the white beard and ridiculous red getup that rides in a sleigh hauled by reindeer?_

_A story warped with the passage of time._

_Let me tell the tale of the REAL man behind the legend whose legacy was warped and distorted to the point that his entire being had been forcibly rearranged to accommodate it. This is not a tale to tell your children as you tuck them in at night nor is it a tale of the kindness of a man with much to give to the world._

_This is the tale of Santa Claus, the man who tried to destroy Christmas._

_**M:C**_

"How are the Coffins looking Da Vinci?"

"We'll be ready for Rayshift in five so go down there and brief everyone on what's going on Cynthia," Da Vinci sighed as she took a sip from her cup of coffee before offering it to the young woman before her. "Have some; you likely won't have any for awhile."

"Thanks," Cynthia replied with a smile as she accepted the warm cup, draining it dry eliciting a tired chuckle from the inventor before her. "I trust you know what to do in my absence?"

"Of course I know what to do, FATE is in capable hands," Da Vinci replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "Arcueid and Altrouge will ensure nothing happens to your precious baby."

"It is my baby," Cynthia sniffed in response. "Over one hundred years I spent slaving away to perfect the Arithmetical Calculations necessary to summon Servants from multiple realities, you'd see it as your own child too if you poured so much into it!"

"You forget who you are speaking to," Da Vinci smiled in response before taking the coffee cup and motioning her toward the stairs leading to the Coffin Chamber. "Now go on, Ritsuka and Mash will likely come soon."

"Right, talk to you soon Da Vinci."

Making her way downstairs Cynthia met up with her Rayshift team and right off the bat everyone present knew things weren't going to be good.

"Hi everyone I'm sorry about the wait but Da Vinci and I had some last minute information to go over. First off let's get one thing clear, there isn't going to be a Master with us on this one for reasons you've already been informed about nor will we be able to Rayshift home should things hit the proverbial fan so to speak."

Passing the data pad off to a nearby technician Cynthia walked over toward one of the nearby pods and pressed several buttons on it, opening it as several technicians moved to strap her inside.

"We will discuss specifics once we have arrived, good luck."

The gathered Servants nodded and entered their own respective Coffins as a countdown began to sound in the Command Room. Romani and Da Vinci looked down at the Coffins in concern knowing full well none of them may return however there was little choice in sending this particular group.

If left unchecked this Singularity could destroy human history.

"ALL STAFF PREPARE FOR RAYSHIFT IN 5...4...3...2...1...RAYSHIFT IS A GO!"

That was the last thing those in the Coffins heard before they were forced unconscious only to suddenly find themselves appearing in a raging blizzard in the dead of night. Instantly Cynthia ignited her body into golden flame as the other Servants formed a circle around her, weapons drawn in preparation for an immediate ambush that never came.

"All right everyone make sure we stick together, the maps indicated there should be a cave a few hundred metres in front of us we can take shelter in," Cynthia roared over the raging blizzard as the group slowly trudged forward until they found said cave mouth.

With a wave of her hand Cynthia sent golden flame into the mouth of the cave and melted the ice that had frozen over the entrance allowing them access prompting them all to scurry inside and out of the elements.

"All right ... time for a roll call," Cynthia sighed. "Caster, Cynthia Dragneel present!"

"Saber, Rama, present and accounted for," a young boy with long flowing Crimson Red hair matching his eyes replied, his hand resting gently atop the hilt of his impressive sword.

"Assassin, EMIYA, present," a dark skinned man with shaggy white hair replied as he brushed the snow out from his hood before putting it back up to obscure his face from the group.

"Avenger, Joan D'Arc, can we get this over with already Princess," groaned a tall and imposing yellow eyed woman donning black armor and a ruthless scowl to match.

"Well this is just great," Cynthia sighed as she looked over the group. "Not even here a few minutes and we're two short."

"It was to be expected," EMIYA replied quietly. "The circumstances behind this Singularity are far from normal so it is no surprise that we lost a few upon arrival."

"Yeah that's all great but what are we supposed to do now, hide in this cave until the blizzard goes away," Joan asked not appearing interested in the current conversation at all.

"I must agree with Avenger, the longer we wait here the worst the Singularity will become," Rama added. "I believe that it would be best if we try to locate a town or settlement of some kind and use it as a forward base to establish a link back to Chaldea."

"I agree with Saber," EMIYA said quickly before falling silent once more prompting Cynthia to sigh at the strange and dysfunctional team she'd been given command over.

'_If it were Dad he'd have had these three holding hands and skipping through this blizzard by now. But no matter, Dad isn't here and it's up to me to deal with this mess!'_

"Joan, Rama," Cynthia said sharply drawing the attention of both Servants toward her. "If the three of us work together in shifts our fire can protect us from harm until we find civilisation."

"Then I assume that I am on lookout duty," EMIYA asked prompting Cynthia to nod in response. "Understood."

"So we've got a plan now what are we waiting for," Joan growled earning a round of shaken heads in response. "What are you all looking at me like that for!?"

"We understand you're eager to find Natsu however you must place your personal feelings aside," Rama replied as Joan's face turned bright red. "This is why the Demon Archer wasn't allowed to come along with us because we knew she couldn't switch off her personal feelings."

"H-how dare you-!"

"ENOUGH! We've got work to do," Cynthia snapped. "Joan you can kill the first round of enemies we run into in this Singularity alright?"

"Finally," Joan grinned exposing her canines as she licked her lips. "Best news I've heard all day."

"All right everyone, let's move out!"

_**M:C**_

"Do you have any idea where we are Saber?"

"Not a clue Caster," the blonde haired Saber sighed as he dusted the snow off of his coat before noticing his counterpart begin to shiver slightly. "Here, you look cold."

"Oh my ... thank you so much," Caster beamed as she gratefully accepted the man's coat as he wrapped it around her slim form. "But won't you also get cold?"

"Perhaps however it is the job of a King to ensure those below him are tended to before himself."

"You truly are as selfless as the legends say; I must say I like you a lot more than the Kings of France I knew!"

"Why thank you," the man grinned prompting the Caster to begin giggling in amusement. "Now then I suppose we should try to figure out where we are and see if we can reconnect with King Cynthia and the others."

"Oh yes of course," Caster gasped as she gripped the coat tighter to herself. "The mission is already off to a rather poor start isn't it?"

Just as the man was about to reply a loud crashing sound from outside the abandoned building they'd sought refuge in froze them both in place which were subsequently followed by several growls.

"Beasts," the man sighed as he summoned a powerful blade to his side. "Fortunately for us we have both a powerful Saber and Caster, might as well be invincible!"

"Oh my you really are rather amusing aren't you, Arthur!"

_Former King Of Arthurian Britain_

_King Of Knights_

_Arthur Pendragon (Saber)_

"You flatter me far too much Marie, I am merely my regular dull self as per usual!"

_Former Queen Of France_

_The Idol Queen_

_Marie Antoinette (Caster)_

"Two life signs detected inside, prepare yourselves men!"

"Beasts that can speak," Marie said in confusion as the door was knocked down and in walked a group of strange creatures neither had seen before.

"What manner of beasts are these?"

"Looks like the Captain was right," one of the beasts said with a grin as he drew his sword. "Fresh humans! 

"Don't resist humans; we'll make it much less painful we swear ..."

"What in the world are you creatures," Arthur asked firmly as he assumed a defensive stance before Marie who was also seemingly in her own defensive stance.

"Not your problem human, get em boys!"

"Fools," Arthur growled as he felt an increase in his attack power flow through him, courtesy of Marie as he charged forward and with one swing cleaved the lead beast in two.

"Wha-!"

"By the power of my Sacred blade you beasts shall not condemn another human soul to such barbarism!"

One of the beasts raised its blade to block Arthur's attack however his sword easily sliced through the inferior metal, slashing the beast across the face and chest as he spun around to face the remaining three.

"D-damn," one of the beasts growled as it took a step back. "What the hell is this guy!?"

"He's just one pathetic ungrateful human, kill hi-ARGH!"

The words died in the beast's throat as Arthur's blade was thrust into its neck, a small blast of light exploding from the back of its neck to pierce through the skull of another beast which killed it instantly.

"Now then," Arthur said coldly as he levelled his blade to the neck of the terrified beast. "What is your species?"

"I-I'll tell you, I'm a-!"

Arthur jumped backward as the beast exploded sending blood and guts flying out in all directions, coating the entire room crimson as his head darted around in an attempt to identify the attacker."

"It was some kind of device Arthur," Marie said after several moments. "Look at what is attached to the base of its skull."

"A small chip of sorts," Arthur mused as he examined it before tossing the skull fragment back into the centre of the room. "We can ponder that later though but for now we need to get out of here before more show up!"

"I'm afraid escape isn't an option for you this time."

Both Arthur and Marie were surprised as more refined version of the creatures from earlier entered the building, its eyes narrowed dangerously as Arthur once more assumed a defensive stance.

"It was a mistake to come here, King Of Knights, especially so close to Yule."

"Yule," Marie repeated with narrowed eyes. "You mean Christmas right?"

"How far humanity has fallen from grace," the creature spat whilst unleashing its powerful killing intent that had Marie shivering and Arthur sweating slightly due to its malice. "It was right to assume the destruction of all things; the ultimate gift has been squandered on your race!"

"The ultimate gift?"

"The fact you even need to ask already proves why the judgement was correct," the creature growled as it summoned a bo staff made from something neither Servant could quite put their finger on.

"Before we fight tell me, what are you?"

"What am I," the creature asked as it twirled the staff around in an almost rhythmic manner. "I am ..."

_**M:C**_

"The blizzard seems to be dying down some," EMIYA said monotonously as the group came to a stop inside a dilapidated barn. "Perhaps a break is in order; we have been trudging through this mess for over a day straight."

"Agreed," Cynthia replied as she held out her right hand and shot a small ball of flame to the centre of the barn floor creating a small fire in the process. "I noticed it was dying down too and it seems to be dying swiftly."

"Or instantaneously," Joan muttered as the group looked toward the entrance they'd just come from only to find the blizzard gone as if it had never been there to begin with. "I don't like this ..."

"It appears that whatever was generating that blizzard has deemed its presence as non essential from this moment forward," Rama said as he knelt down and ran a finger along the snow covered ground. "Strange how the blizzard is artificial but the snow feels so real isn't it?"

"And yet you felt the sting of blizzard's bite did you not?"

"Everyone in the barn jumped and turned their attention to the second floor of the barn where an old man dressed in what appeared to be dirty robes sat with an aged smile, a large staff with a cross at the top resting against his right shoulder.

"Who the hell are you," Joan growled as she drew her sword. "Speak now and I won't completely fry you!"

"Joan calm down," Cynthia sighed before turning a stern glare onto the old man. "But seriously who are you?"

"Who am I you ask, a man of Historical Fact of course, also of Historical Fiction but that's a story for another time."

"So you are a Servant then," EMIYA replied bluntly. "The way you carry yourself shows that despite your age you clearly have the same level of bodily function like us."

"Thos eyes are a blessing aren't they," the old man grinned as he dropped down to the main level prompting the entire group to jump backward in preparation for an attack.

"Settle down I mean you all no harm, in fact I believe we might be able to aid one another."

"You want to help us," Cynthia asked cautiously. "Why?"

"You all know something has gone wrong don't you, something terrible has occurred within this world that has begun to spread across human history like a cancer that will inevitably destroy it."

"You know about the Singularities then?"

"Is that what you call it, well yes whatever it is that has created this distortion it has already latched its hooks into history itself."

"Tell me old man since you seem to know so much," EMIYA said firmly as he stepped forward. "If you know so much then where are we?"

"Instead of telling you," the old man said as he turned around and tapped on the barn wall causing it to collapse and reveal the city behind him. "How about I simply show you instead?"

_Ancient Greek City_

_The Founding Yuletide Capital_

_Myra_

"Greece," was the first thing said by anyone as EMIYA walked past the old man to gaze out upon the ancient city. "There is far too much snow for this to be Greece."

"Alas you are certainly correct," the old man sighed sadly. "Something awful has happened and only those bearing the knowledge of what the world should look like will recognize just what has happened, what went wrong ..."

"What do you mean," Cynthia asked confused. "Are you saying that the world itself has changed somehow?"

"Oh I am not simply saying it young girl, I'm telling you that it has changed," the old man said as he began to walk outside the barn and toward the town. "I know you all have no reason to trust my words however I would advise you all follow me to that which you currently seek."

The group shared glances before collectively sighing as they began to follow, weapons at the ready should the old man lead them into a trap. As they trailed behind they couldn't help but speculate who the strange old man was and just what his connection was to this strange Singularity.

Little did they know they'd soon find out.

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Section II Distortion Myra

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the Nasuverse.**

**Distortion Myra**

_And so the wayward Servant travellers from the far distant land of Chaldea arrived within the uncharted Singularity of Myra, an ancient city of Greek origin whose true legend was lost to myth and time._

_Split into two groups the Servants each have their own respective troubles to deal with, Cynthia and her team being escorted by a suspicious elderly Servant and King Arthur and Marie whose encounter with the strange hostile beast entity remains currently unknown._

_We now rejoin Cynthia and her team as the elderly Servant finishes escorting the group to where he assumed they wished to go, how he knew such things however ..._

_**M:C**_

"How did you know we were looking for the strongest ley line in the city," Cynthia asked with a suspicious gaze locked firmly onto the smiling old man before her.

"One could argue that I am well attuned to knowing the needs and wants of all beings great and small, even those of Servants from a far distant time."

"I don't like this," EMIYA said as he summoned one of his guns to his side. "This old man knows far too much about us yet we know absolutely nothing about him, I say we get some answers."

"I think first we should set up contact with Chaldea," Rama said as Cynthia withdrew a small cylindrical device that emanated a low humming sound and pressed a button at its top end.

"Rama's right, Chaldea's support will be vital to getting an idea of what exactly we're dealing with here in this Singularity."

"Hate to agree with the Princess but she's right, they've got the ability to give us intel when we need it," Joan added reluctantly. "Including showing us a map that this old geezer suggested we look at never mind the fact that we are clearly in a time before any quality map could've even existed."

With a nod to the others Cynthia placed the cylinder down into the snow covered ground and watched as it began to digistruct a circle of sorts onto the ground that quickly became filled with magical energy.

"_Oh look Romani they aren't dead!_"

"_Thank f-!_"

"_Aaaaanyway it's nice to see you guys again, how many days has it been since we last spoke?_"

"A few," EMIYA replied bluntly. "Enough about that though because we need intel."

"_Oh my you are rather grouchy today EMIYA,_" Da Vinci giggled as she began to type on the keyboard they couldn't see. "_Oh my ... well now isn't this interesting._"

"I take it you know we're in the Ancient Greek city of Myra," Cynthia asked prompting Da Vinci to hum in agreement.

"_The year 330 AD to be more precise however there is something seriously wrong with it,_" came Da Vinci's reply just as Romani appeared on the screen next to her.

"_Something wrong with it well let's just have a look-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO GREECE!_"

"I take it whatever is wrong with Greece isn't good," EMIYA asked all the while looking at a clearly amused old man.

"_To say there is an issue of great significance simply doesn't do this justice, how in the world did this history come about?_"

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance," the old man said as he stepped forward to be in full view of Romani and Da Vinci.

"_Readings suggest that you are a Servant but also something ... more, who are you?_"

"Servant Rider at your service Miss Leonardo or perhaps you would prefer my True Name?"

"_If you are willing to share it yes I would like that._"

"Then I shall give you the greatest hint, I am also known as the Saint of Myra," the old man grinned as everyone watched Da Vinci's expressions shift so rapidly it was like she was having some sort of brain aneurysm.

"_W-well then ... suddenly this situation makes so much more sense,_" Da Vinci sighed whilst massaging her temples tiredly.

"_Who is he Da Vinci,_" Romani asked as she leant over and whispered it into the Doctor's ear.

The amount of faces the man shifted through was even quicker than Da Vinci's were and before anyone knew what happened there was a loud bang indicating that he'd passed out.

"If you don't mind Miss Da Vinci I would like the others to discover my identity for themselves, tis the season for it after all."

"_Yes I suppose I can agree however I would first like to know are you willing to help us?_"

"I would not have lead this jolly group here had I any malicious intentions Da Vinci, my Saintly being wouldn't allow it."

"_I see, well thank you for giving us a hand. Moving on from ... that, all of you take a close look at the map of Europe I'm about to show you for where you all currently are._"

The screen flickered and Da Vinci was replaced by a map and as the entire group took a closer look at it they all quickly, and rather worriedly, began to realize exactly what was wrong with it.

"How the hell are we supposed to fix this," Joan exploded whilst overly gesturing at the projection.

"We can't," EMIYA sighed. "At least not without destroying whatever has conjured this strange irregularity."

"But what could generate enough to cause such a shift in the first place," Rama asked confused as he took several steps toward the map. "It now makes sense for there to be snow everywhere even despite out current location however this is clearly spread far and wide ..."

"And it will inevitably destroy human history should it not be rectified," Rider sighed sadly. "Fortunately for us all however the entire situation has a rather easy fix."

"Oh really," Joan snorted in response. "Please do tell us how we can reverse such a cataclysmic shift to the planet old man!?"

"Destroy the focal point of origin," Rider replied instantly as he pointed to a certain section on the map. "At this location I promise you we'll find at the very least the beginnings of what we need to pull it off-."

"Hold on a moment, before we do anything I want to know who you TRULY are," EMIYA growled. "I refuse to travel with someone who would hide their identity from us yet claim to be our ally!"

"You lot truly are a dismal bunch aren't you," Rider sighed. "The reason why I'm not telling you is because I too am a focal point of this Singularity but not the focal point of origin."

"You're someone linked directly to why it went wrong," Cynthia deduced quickly as Rider beamed in response. "Like how Jeanne was the key in Orleans, Nero in Rome and Francis Drake was in Okeanos Rider is the key to this Singularity ... allegedly."

"I still want to know who he is," EMIYA said firmly eliciting a groan from the other end of the connection.

"_Look at what covers Ancient Greece EMIYA and you'll quickly figure it out,_" Da Vinci snapped exasperatedly as the Assassin turned his gaze back toward the map.

"No ... it couldn't be," he said after several moments as his gaze snapped back toward Rider who once more seemed highly amused. "But you're just a-!"

"Myth? Indeed perhaps the one you commonly know however remember that all things stem from some semblance of Historical Fact."

"Care to share with the rest of the class what you've learned," Joan groaned clearly not amused at being out of the loop.

"You guys wouldn't know about him since none of you are from a time where celebration of him is quite literally a yearly event, a fixed event that will likely never cease to exist. The man before us is a figure I never would have guessed actually existed but given what he told us earlier about being the Saint of Myra combined with the distorted Ancient Greece we're currently in there's only one person this Servant could possibly be!"

_King Of Yule_

_The Historical Myth_

_Saint Nicholas The Sinterklaas_

"N-no way," Joan gasped taking a step backward in a rare moment of genuine shock. "There's no way you could be him!"

"You do not wear the traditional garb of the Santa Claus nor do you seem to possess the long white beard associated with the legend," Rama added though he clearly appeared much less sceptical than the others.

"Like I said young Rama, each myth comes from some grain of truth," Nicholas replied with a grin.

"Then this explains why the seemingly nonsensical event of Ancient Greece and the North Pole merging together has occurred, this Singularity has something to do with Christmas," Cynthia said aloud as she began to pace back and forth. "But if you aren't the one that created this Singularity then who is?"

"Ah ... now that is the question of the hour isn't it, if only the answer wasn't as disheartening."

"We're all adults here so just spit it out," Joan growled only to find herself frozen in place by an icy glare from Nicholas.

"This Singularity is the result of my own weakness, my own dissatisfaction with how humanity had fallen. To see humans grow dissatisfied with even the most exotic luxuries and desire more thereby creating the Holy Grail system just so one can gain a single wish."

"What did you do?"

"I let my anger fester," Nicholas sighed. "You see for someone like me who's Origin is based not only on Historical Fact but Historical Myth I am expected to act and feel a certain way. Santa Claus is meant to be a jolly fellow incapable of feeling even the slightest hint of malice yet I simply can no longer maintain such a farcical existence and thus IT was created from the depths of my core being."

"It," Cynthia asked confused as an explosion went off across Myra.

_**M:C**_

Arthur panted heavily as he stood over the downed beast, his blade dripping with the creature's blood. Despite being as powerful as he was this creature seemed to be capable of matching him blow for blow despite Marie's best attempts to buff him.

"Submit beast," Arthur growled prompting the beast to chuckle darkly as its wounds began to regenerate using a strange dark black liquid that seemed to seep from its body.

"Submit? The time draws near once more King Of Knights and the children are eagerly awaiting their judgement," the beast chuckled darkly as it rose to its feet once more. "How can he be led if there is no light to guide his ascent?"

"What are you prattling on about," Arthur snapped as he adjusted his stance. "What judgement are you speaking of and whose ascent do you refer to!?"

"The time of judgement draws near for humanity King Of Knights," the beast grinned as two large black antlers emerged atop its head as its nose began to glow an ominous Crimson Red colour. "He has reviewed the list, checked it twice and found humanity lacking, this cannot continue, the judgement shall be cast upon all who have been found lacking!"

"That nose," Marie said clearly trying to recall something. "This beast is clearly a Servant but ... a beast with a red nose, where have I heard of such a creature?"

"Of course a spoilt Queen such as yourself would have an idea about myself, you would have been found lacking had you been alive Marie Antoinette!"

"He's reviewed the list and checked it twice ... no, no it cannot be!"

"Marie," Arthur said quickly trying not to take his eyes off of the smirking creature. "You've got an idea as to who this is?"

"Oh my, this is most certainly not good! How could a creature as pure and noble as you behave this way!?"

"So you've figured it out then have you," the beast grinned as it recreated the bo staff Arthur had broken from the same strange substance. "Then you understand just how truly hopeless your situation has become!"

"Marie, what is this creature?"

"Th-that's a Reindeer," Marie said shakily prompting Arthur to cock his head to the side clearly not sure what the creature was. "It is similar to a deer however that nose indicates one crucial difference ..."

"What's that?"

"There is only one Reindeer in legend to ever possess such a nose, a Reindeer said to helm the sleigh of Santa Claus himself ..."

"So you have figured it out, good for you! Now you understand why I have come to eliminate you before his work is concluded!"

_Captain Of The Sleigh Eight_

_Wielder Of Judgement's Holy Light_

_Rudolph (Berserker)_

"But how ... how could a creature as pure hearted as you become a Berserker," Marie cried only serving to further amuse Rudolph as he openly mocked the distress evident in her voice.

"My own abandonment at the hooves of my own species aside I have been shown the true nature of humanity and agree that they are no longer deserving of our generosity! For too long have we slaved away to gift the undeserving and unappreciative, this year shall mark the beginning of a new tradition mandated by HIM!"

"Who are you talking about," Marie asked shakily as Rudolph's smirk revealed sharp, jagged teeth in place of ordinary ones.

"Pray you never meet HIM, spoilt gentry are some of those he despises the most!"

"I've heard enough of this nonsense," Arthur shouted as he charged toward Rudolph who seemed more than eager to continue the fight. "We will not allow you to succeed in what will clearly doom humanity's future!"

"You have no choice," Rudolph laughed as his weapon clashed with Arthur's own with a resounding clang. "Tonight is Yuletide Eve and already preparations are underway to ensure his judgement spans across the globe!"

"None of you will succeed," Arthur growled as he and Rudolph began exchanging a flurry of lightning fast slashes too fast for even Marie to see until Rudolph's weapon shattered and he was slashed across the chest over a dozen times before being blasted through several buildings.

"Arthur what should we do?"

"We need to find the others," Arthur replied only to find himself instinctively moving to deflect a series of attacks as projectile based versions of the weapon Rudolph had been using were fired in their direction. "I want to send you on ahead but I'm not sure if there are more of them though!"

"I'm not leaving you to fight this corrupted beast alone!"

"As always your kindness outshines your raw beauty Marie," Arthur sighed as he shattered the last attack just in time for Rudolph to burst from the rubble of the destroyed buildings and launch himself high into the air in preparation for another attack.

"Arthur ..."

"Go."

"But-!"

"Marie, have faith that I shall return to our Master safe and sound," Arthur smiled causing Marie to blush slightly at the warmth radiating from Arthur in that moment. "However if you do not move to try and warn the others of what is going to occur then there may not even be a Master for us to return to, so please ..."

"I understand ... I'm rooting for you!"

Arthur allowed himself a moment to smile as Marie hugged his tensed form briefly before she astralized and presumably fled the battlefield leaving him alone with the now crazed Reindeer.

"Finally! Now that the dead weight is gone I can get a real fight from you," Rudolph roared as he summoned a large lance and threw it at Arthur who easily batted it aside from the tip as it impaled itself into the snow beside him.

"Marie is not a burden, she is a kind and pure soul unlike so many of us of royal lineage, do not insult her in my presence again!"

"Heh, gentry trash always band together to defend themselves," Rudolph scoffed in response. "Always hoarding, always taking yet never gifting to those less fortunate than themselves! Marie Antoinette was no different or does 'let them eat cake' mean she was in fact going to gift the poor and dishevelled of France through her own toil!?"

"Dont say you weren't warned," Arthur said coldly before vanishing and appearing before the smirking Rudolph who immediately began using his animalistic form to perform a series of rather strange and unorthodox set of dodges before creating two swords made from the strange substance and returning the attacks twofold.

Arthur, with practiced ease, easily parried or dodged the attacks as all traces of emotion left him as he allowed Excalibur full access to his very being. After avoiding many of Rudolph's attacks he suddenly returned fire with powerful, precise strikes that had the Reindeer stumbling backward in shock despite its Berserker Class advantage supposedly giving it the upper hand strength wise.

With a final series of powerful swings Arthur arced his sword out in front of him and fired a condensed blast of wind from the blade that blew a hole clean through Rudolph sending him flying through several more buildings before returning to his usual stance.

"It ends here beast," Arthur said as he raised Excalibur so that he could see his reflection in the flat of the blade. "I will not allow you to stop me from ensuring that humanity continues to thrive well into the future."

"Even if you somehow overpower me HE will finish the job," Rudolph cackled as he emerged from the destroyed buildings with entire chunks of his body missing and the hole in him oozing the same strange black liquid.

"Let us put an end to this," Arthur said as his blade began to release a golden light.

_By the Authority of the Round, unseal and bring forth the Promised Victory!_

A series of clicking sounds began to emanate from Arthur's blade as six of the diamond shaped seals on it faded away; with each subsequent one unlocked only serving to generate further power than the last.

"So that's how its gonna be huh," Rudolph chuckled as the glow on his nose intensified.

_Starlight. Starbright. None can escape Judgement's Light!_

"**Noble Phantasm Release – Excalibur!**"

"**Noble Phantasm Release – Rudolphus Penance Ray!**"

Both Servants fired massive beams of light at one another, Arthur's being a bright golden light and Rudolph's being a Crimson Red light. Both attacks crashed together and immediately began fighting for dominance with Rudolph's seemingly gaining the upper hand.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE JUDGEMENT FOR YOUR SINS PENDRAGON," Rudolph roared over the explosive sounds of their clash.

"And I shall stand ready to face judgement when the appropriate time comes," Arthur replied softly. "However before that day dawns I must finish my current quest to ensure humanity survives the King Of Mages' plot to destroy humanity!"

Rudolph was shocked when Arthur's attack suddenly pushed back his rather significantly and so he began pouring even his own Spirit Origin into the attack in an attempt to try and push it back once more.

"My Master is a bit naive, clumsy and unaware of the true nature of the world however that is fine," Arthur smiled as his attack inched closer to Rudolph whose eyes were wide with shock. "For he now has the best and worst examples of history from which to learn and grow from and I'm sure he shall become the shining example of humanity for the future therefore ..."

"WHAT-! HOW DID YOU-ARGHH!"

Rudolph screamed as his form was obliterated by Excalibur's light, the last thing Arthur saw being Rudolph's form turning purely into the liquid before it was extinguished. The attack finally ceased having ripped a massive fissure through the town and nearby mountainside leaving Arthur to look over at the building where a malevolent Aura had made itself known.

"... I must live in order to continue to ensure he is given that chance."

_**M:C**_

"You do not scream even though I torture you with the worst tools imaginable, why is that?"

"I have suffered far worse than this, plus I've been told I'm rather stubborn."

A shadowed figure's fingers tapped the tip of his cane several times as he considered his prisoner's words. True he was known to have suffered at hands far worse than his own however there had to be some way to get to him?

"Perhaps if I send all my forces after your Daughter?"

"She will simply change her Servant Class and obliterate them assuming those that accompanied her don't do that before she gets the chance."

"You really have underestimated me you know," the shadowed figure replied as he banged his cane on the ground once prompting another figure to enter the room.

"What do you want now," the new figure huffed in annoyance. "I already told you I refuse to hunt and torture him, he's my friend!"

"Settle down I am not going to ask you to do that anymore," the figure replied prompting the second figure to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"Then why did you call for me?"

"I want you to destroy the ones coming here to the workshop but if possible focus on the Caster."

"Oh," the second figure replied as she turned a worried look toward the captive figure. "Are you sure that-?"

"It wouldn't be your fault if you defeated her, you don't have full control over yourself," the prisoner replied sadly. "The fact you have managed to fight off torturing me alone is more than enough to prove you want no part of this."

"Thank you ..."

"There will be grave consequences for enslaving one of the deities worshiped by the people of this town," the prisoner said only to receive the man's cane across his face in response.

"You are in no position to lecture me, be silent!"

"For what it is worth ... I'm sorry," the second figure sighed sadly receiving a weak nod in response.

"I understand ... go do what you must and know you are forgiven regardless."

The second figure left leaving the first alone with the prisoner as they both looked out over the snow coated city.

"You won't win, they won't let you."

"You fell for my trap and lost due to that same arrogance, the same arrogance that led you to believe you could destroy me for learning what I shouldn't have. Now you shall suffer like never before ..."

"We'll just have to see about that," the prisoner replied as two beasts entered with various torture tools and devices prompting the shadowed figure to grin maliciously.

"Indeed we shall ..."

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Section III Myra's Patron Deity

**So here's the next part I'm like 90% sure this is the second last part too!**

**Had a lot of fun with Rama this chapter, for being who he is he's criminally underused in Fate so I decided to have some real fun with him this chapter in case anyone is wondering why he gets such a focus.**

**But enough from me on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the Nasuverse.**

**Myra's Patron Deity**

_And so it was that Arthur defeated the corrupted Berserker Rudolph in battle, striking the first blow upon the one responsible for the distortion. Unfortunately Arthur's work only served to summon forth a much greater threat as the patron Deity of Myra is called forth to stand against the Servants of Chaldea._

_As Arthur makes his way toward the ominous workshop Cynthia and her team come face to face with a Goddess of old who is none too pleased at being forced to do another's bidding ..._

_**M:C**_

"What was that explosion just now!?"

"Pay it no heed," Nicholas sighed as he turned his gaze toward the large building off in the distance. "The only place we need to focus on is that, my workshop."

"But what if someone is in trouble over there," Rama asked curiously. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"There isn't enough time left to help anyone, if we don't all head to that workshop then whoever it is that has created this Singularity will have won!"

"Marie," Cynthia gasped as she ran toward the now astralized Caster, engulfing her in a hug. "Where have you been!?"

"Arthur and I landed just outside this place and were almost immediately attacked by humanoid Reindeer creatures."

"So even my own Reindeer have been ensnared by all of this ..."

"Y-you're Santa," Marie gasped before a frown formed on her face, a sight that sent shivers up even EMIYA's usually stoic spine. "What have you done!?"

"I assure you Miss Marie I had no intention of things ending up this way however I promise that I shall set things right," Nicholas replied firmly. "With your help I should be able to get back into my workshop and free that poor man who got captured trying to get me out ..."

"So there are prisoners being held within the workshop," EMIYA asked as he raised his hood to cover most of his head. "It seems I have some work to do."

"Hold on a moment, none of us can enter that place right away!"

"Why not?"

"You'll see once we get there," Nicholas sighed as he motioned for the group to follow him. "Come; let us reach the outer gates before HE decides to send anyone else to attack us."

The group nodded in agreement with the exception of Joan who merely rolled her eyes at what she assumed was Nicholas being overly dramatic about the whole situation. As they departed they were unaware of eyes tracking their every movement like a hunter stalking their prey.

_**M:C**_

After navigating through the snow bogged streets of Myra the group reached the more modern looking gates that led to Nicholas' workshop. Before he had a chance to say anything Joan walked through a gap in the fence only to find herself falling flat on her face.

"Joan," Cynthia and Marie gasped as they both moved to grab her only to find their arms lose all strength the moment they crossed the fence line.

"A powerful Anti Servant Bounded Field," Cynthia hissed as she retracted her hands as if stung. "This is a problem to be sure ..."

"Yes, HE erected it the moment he manifested so that none could get in his way before the final moment," Nicholas sighed. "That being said however both yourself and Miss Marie are Casters are you not, destroying a Bounded Field shouldn't be beyond your capabilities should it?"

"Probably not," Cynthia admitted as her eyes began to glow Blood Red and Midnight Blue, scanning the now visible bubble that engulfed the entire premises. "Unfortunately it will take some time to dismantle it without blowing us all up, sorry I'm not as well versed in this area as others are ..."

"Hey it's alright," Marie replied cheerfully as she took Cynthia's right hand. "We'll do a great job if we work together!"

"Yeah," Cynthia smiled in return as the pair turned to face the barrier once more. "We've got this Marie!"

"Oh my, I feel so bad about interrupting this but I'm afraid I cannot let you take another step toward this property."

Looking around the group soon noticed someone hovering several feet in the air on the other side of the fence looking down at them with a pitying gaze.

"Oh shit," Cynthia muttered. "This isn't good ..."

"No it most certainly is not," Nicholas agreed as he turned to address the newcomer. "Why in the world would you help HIM of all people, are you not a Goddess!?"

"Indeed I am however HE took advantage of the distortion and how it has affected my current power level and managed to bind me to him."

"So to be clear you are the living version of yourself and not a Servant," Rama asked whilst unceremoniously dumping Joan on the ground in a crumpled heap before him.

"Indeed I am the living genuine article," the Goddess replied sadly. "I'm sorry if I don't seem rather sad about having to do all of this but I was tricked into killing my beloved a few weeks ago so ..."

"It's alright," Cynthia sighed in response. "So I'm guessing if we're to get inside we'll have to beat you right?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Well then," Cynthia said as she turned toward the others. "Can you guys hold her off until we break the Bounded Field?"

"We'll do our best," Rama said as he summoned his blade to his side. "Admittedly I don't recall ever fighting an actual Goddess before but I'm sure I'll be of some use."

"You won't get a damn chance if I have anything to say about it," Joan growled as she rose from her place on the snow coated ground and stomped on Rama's foot though it appeared to affect him little.

"Do what you must just take down that field," Nicholas said as he summoned a cane to his side that looked like a miniature tree.

"Alright then here goes," Cynthia sighed as both she and Marie began tracing along the outer edge of the Bounded Field spurning the Goddess into action.

"For the record I'm truly sorry about all of this, as the Goddess of the Hunt I feel so ashamed of being manipulated like this!"

_Goddess Of Greek Mythology_

_Goddess Of The Hunt_

_Artemis_

Summoning a bow to her side Artemis fired a stream of arrows that began to home in on everyone present. Moving quickly EMIYA summoned both his guns and shot the arrows headed toward Cynthia and Marie, shattering them mid flight before spinning around and opening fire on the Goddess herself.

"So sorry about this," she called out before vanishing from sight and appearing behind EMIYA who had already turned his guns into two blades as a loud clang resonated across the area as Artemis' hunting knife met EMIYA's Assassin blades.

"Damn that emo bastard hogging all the action," Joan growled as she drew her own sword. "BURN!"

Pointing in the direction of the pair both were suddenly separated by crimson flames prompting Artemis to point at Joan who felt her entire body suddenly go rigid.

"Wh-what-!"

"**Elder God's Aura: Paralysis Shot!**"

"D-damn ..."

"She's using Aura," Rama growled as he dashed past Joan's immobile form and raised his blade high above his head. "Don't let up for even a moment or we're finished!"

Summoning a second hunting knife Artemis blocked Rama's blade with both her own blades before pushing against him using her Godlike strength, staggering him before spinning around and kicking him in the centre of the chest sending him flying backward toward Joan.

"**Gift Of The Benevolent!**"

A light shone down over Joan's form just moments before she regained full use of her body allowing her to grab Rama mid flight and fling him back toward Artemis at twice the speed he'd been hurdling toward her.

"Take this," Rama shouted as he prepared to slash at the Goddess who dismissed her knives and summoned what appeared to be a net of sorts before her.

"Oh dear," was all Artemis said as Rama slammed right into it, blood almost instantly beginning to drip down his forehead before he'd hit the ground whilst feeling what the net was made from.

"Diamond!?"

"I am a Goddess you know and an old one at that!"

"Oh dear, I'd hoped that by freeing you up to throw Rama back we would have made an opening," Nicholas sighed as he appeared next to Joan.

"So that light shit was you?"

"Indeed, a skill of mine that allows me to bestow the exact healing effect one of my allies requires at the time. Since you were paralysed it healed your paralysis however I doubt it will heal Rama's physical wound."

"I'll be fine," Rama ground out through grit teeth as he used his own hair to wipe the blood from obscuring his vision. "Focus on the battle!"

"He's right," Artemis said whilst resummoning her hunting knives as EMIYA rejoined the fray as the pair began to exchange a flurry of swift strikes between one another. "I am not like my Servant counterpart and can use my full, unrestricted power. Holding back or hesitating won't end well for you and I for one don't want HIM to succeed in his dastardly plan."

"Is there some way we could free you fair Goddess," Nicholas asked curiously. "Some kind of counter spell or incantation, the destruction of an item binding you to HIM perhaps?"

"The destruction of HIM will suffice," Artemis sighed. "It is this strange substance you see, it infected your noble Reindeer and has managed to sink itself into my own being."

"But your Divinity holds most of its influence back," Nicholas concluded as he slammed his cane down into the snow kicking up a powerful blizzard in the process. "It seems there is no other choice but to fight then!"

"Oi watch the snow you old geezer," Joan growled as she coated herself in her cursed flames. "Not all of us are inclined toward the fucking cold!"

"Stop complaining," EMIYA growled whilst being pushed back by the raw power of Artemis' blows. "For someone whose done nothing since the fight started you sure can complain alot!"

"HUH!? Oh that's it," Joan growled as she raised her free hand and summoned over a dozen black lances tinged with a purple aura. "You want me to fight then I'll fight!"

The floating lances were sent off in Artemis' direction prompting the Goddess to expel a raw burst of energy that sent EMIYA skidding backward before she spun around to face the incoming attacks.

"Cursed a lance? My that is rather scary!"

Just as she was about to use her hunting knives to fend off the attacks she was engulfed by a miniature snow tornado conjured up by Nicholas who was currently spinning his cane around in a clockwise motion.

Joan's lances entered Nicholas' own attack however to the surprise of the Servants they came careening out moments later in their general direction. Before the lances could get too far however a wall of flame burst to life via a sword strike, courtesy of Rama whose eyes were now glowing Galaxy Blue.

"Oh my, you are a God too," Artemis asked curiously prompting Rama to shake his head.

"My tale is far too long to explain the details however I did indeed receive the blessings and power from the Gods of my home country," Rama said as a sudden shift in the chaotic balance of power washed over them. "This is the same power I used to slay the Demon King who took my love from me, a power that should be able to hold back the Goddess of the Hunt for a short time at the very least."

"Oh my ... a power used to save your one true love you said, how tragically romantic," Artemis sighed as she adjusted her stance. "I see now, you are indeed something closer to a Divine being yourself even if you do not know it. Perhaps one day you will discover what you truly are but sadly this unholy night shall not be the time for such revelations ..."

"It seems you know more about me than I know myself," Rama said as he entered an offensive stance. "Under normal circumstances I would force the answers from you through battle however we both do not have the time for such a conflict when all of human history is on the brink."

Behind Artemis the invisible Bounded Field suddenly flared up for everyone to see before it suddenly shattered with an audible bang similar to that of a lightning strike.

"All of you guys go ahead," Rama said firmly with EMIYA immediately doing as Rama instructed. "I will keep Lady Artemis occupied here until you all can resolve this madness."

"And where do you get off telling us what to do," Joan snapped as she began to stalk toward him only to be held back by Nicholas. "Oi get off, I've gotta knock some sense into a brat who thinks he can match a LIVING GOD!"

"You wouldn't know it but Rama is actually best suited to fight Artemis out of those of us here," EMIYA said bluntly whilst continuing to walk off toward the workshop. "Have you never wondered why he can't recall anything about himself that isn't related to his Wife?"

"Oh yeah all the time-OF COURSE I HAVEN'T!"

"Listen Joan Rama will be able to handle this," Nicholas said in a gentle tone. "We need to focus on defeating HIM and fixing this whole mess."

"Tch, fine," Joan scoffed before running off toward the workshop faster than EMIYA who merely shrugged in response to her moody exit.

"She's just mad because she hasn't gotten to fight anyone strong yet," the Assassin said to Nicholas' curious look.

"I see ..."

"We should move and meet up with Marie and Cynthia before whoever this HIM you keep speaking about shows up and attacks them."

"Oh don't worry about that," Nicholas sighed as both he and EMIYA also began running toward the workshop. "He won't come to us, trust me on that."

_**M:C**_

As the Servants began to clear out Rama was left alone with Artemis whose sole focus was now fixated on him, her Midnight Blue gaze boring into his Galaxy Blue one as both Gods sized one another up.

"Perhaps I can help repay you for all the trouble my presence has no doubt caused here," Artemis said surprising Rama who had expected their fight to begin immediately. "That you would not beseech the Gods to fight in your stead but merely request a mere boon in order to rescue your beloved ... such selflessness has truly moved me for I too would move Heaven and Earth for my beloved Orion ..."

"..."

"In this battle I shall do my utmost to reignite some memories within you Rama so that not only will you be able to better aid your Master back in Chaldea but also to gain some closure regarding your own sense of identity."

"Don't even joke about something like that," Rama replied after several moments as he tightened his grip on his blade. "If there were a way to make things how they were before I would've accomplished it by now ..."

"Is that so?"

Rama watched as Artemis' form shimmered, her Midnight Blue eyes becoming Blood Red as another being took her place.

"_**Then I suppose my being here is nothing more than a mere coincidence then?**_"

"No way ... no this cannot be possible!"

_The Devil Of Roaring Opposite_

_Sworn Enemy Of The Gods_

_Demon King Ravana_

"_**Hello Rama, surprised to see me here in such a time and place?**_"

"Ravana! But this cannot be, you were slain and your very being tossed into the abyss by the Gods themselves for your crimes!"

"_**How many have truly suffered such a fate foolish little King,**_" Ravana chuckled as his form fully solidified. "_**By Shiva's grace I shall endure just as you and all the other beings have for so many years, to survive is part of my very being.**_"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, because of you I can never see Sita again!"

"_**True I play an important role in your fabled curse however it was YOU who ultimately made the foolish decision to commit the crime of a coward, thus earning such a curse in full. I shall show you Rama that you are nothing more than a foolish boy meddling in affairs better left to those above his station!**_"

Rama vanished and appeared before Ravana, a maddened look in his eyes as he let loose an ear piercing battle cry signalling the beginning of the battle.

"_**Fool, have you learnt nothing,**_" Ravana snorted in amusement as he easily blocked Rama's attack with a sword that had materialized in his right hand. "_**Have you forgotten just how fearsome one such as I can truly be!?**_"

Rama was blown back as a second set of arms emerged from behind Ravana's back, both holding two more swords with the Demon King now brandishing four large blades before him all bearing malicious power.

"I will slay you here Ravana, I don't know how you came back from where the Gods sent you but you won't be in this world any longer!"

"_**Such frightening words yet so empty, a child's wails mean nothing to one such as I,**_" Ravana laughed as he launched four simultaneous aerial slash attacks directly at Rama before leaping into the air and spinning around, launching himself like a disc directly at the Saber Class Servant.

With practiced ease Rama dodged the four aerial slash attacks and found himself moving almost instinctually toward the spinning Demon King, his blade ignited with flame as he began an attack movement he didn't even recall knowing before.

"I won't let you ruin anyone else's life Ravana, whatever scheme you've got going in this Singularity ends here!"

Bringing his blade down in a thrusting motion from high in the air it stopped Ravana clean in his tracks as the Demon King used his other three blades to remain upright. Ripping two out of the ground he blocked several quick follow up strikes before freeing the last one and going on the offensive.

"_**The plot of this Singularity will see the Incineration Of Humanity come to fruition Rama by destroying a time that unities humans in joy and merriment,**_" Ravana cacked with glee as several of his strikes managed to wound Rama. "_**Imagine the chaos that would erupt without Christmas Rama, the casualties during wars that were avoided due to common ceasefires erected to celebrate the holiday! Destroying humankind through a sacred day of celebration, what could be more wonderful!?**_"

"Destroying Christmas to destroy humankind," Rama gasped clearly confused at the absurdity of the idea. "Sure the fact that Christmas wouldn't exist would change many things however I don't believe its power would be enough to destroy everything?"

"_**You think too small Rama, think of not just the modern era your Master hails from but well beyond it! Think of the infinite years of Christmas yet to come and the infinite possibilities stemming from those days! Such vast improbabilities collapsing in on one another would shatter everything thus enacting the Incineration Of Humanity!**_"

"But that's insane!"

"_**The King Of Mages is truly a maddened individual,**_" Ravana replied with a sinister smirk. "_**However one would truly need to be mad in order to resurrect me!**_"

"Damn you," Rama growled as he finished blocking the last of Ravana's strikes before finding himself hurdling back toward Myra, slamming through several buildings on its outskirts in the process.

"_**I will see HIS plot realized Rama and there isn't a single thing you can do to stop it,**_" Ravana cackled as he appeared several metres before the Saber's downed form. "_**Done already, how pathetic!**_"

'_This feeling ... why does it feel so familiar?'_

"Rama," a voice cried out as a sharp stabbing pain went through the Saber's head, his entire vision clouding over before he appeared somewhere else entirely.

_**M:C**_

"Rama!"

He could feel pain in his body however it seemed to be moving of its own accord as he rose to stand before Ravana, blade gripped firmly in his right hand as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"_**That it boy, rise again and again until you no longer draw breath!**_"

"Rama please just run and save yourself!"

"I refuse," he heard himself shout defiantly as he pointed his blade toward Ravana challengingly. "I refuse to leave here without you by my side, my beloved Sita!"

'_Sita! It's her ... but how!?'_

"_**You were a fool to try and challenge a Demon King of my calibre boy; I have consumed Gods far more capable than you'll ever hope to dream of becoming!**_"

"It is you who is the fool Ravana, I had hoped not to do this but with Sita and my beloved retainers at stake I have no other choice but to call upon my true self!"

"_**Don't make me laugh boy, such claims only prove how insignificant you truly are! To try and convince me you had hidden your true self this whole time ... simply preposterous!**_"

"Keep on laughing Demon King," Rama growled as his eyes began to glow Galaxy Blue before suddenly shifting to Midnight Blue, shocking the Demon King who subconsciously took a step backward. "It is time to accept who I truly am!"

_**M:C**_

'_Accept who I truly am ...'_

"_**Well boy it certainly has been fun but I have more work to do to ensure all of humanity is incinerated so it's time for you to die!**_"

"I remember ..."

"_**What was that boy, pleading for your life are you?**_"

"Of course, how could I have forgotten myself like that," Rama sighed as he shakily rose to his feet and pointed his blade toward Ravana. "I truly am a good for nothing King, Sita would be truly disappointed in me, so would Master too if he ever found out."

"_**What in the world are you prattling on about boy, have you become delirious with fear to the point that you would spout such nonsense!?**_"

"Actually," Rama said as his eyes began to glow Midnight Blue, the wind around him beginning to pick up as the snow was blown back to reveal frozen grass. "I haven't felt this close to peace in a long time ..."

"_**Impossible ... you couldn't have-!**_"

"Thank you for this Ravana, without you I likely never would have been able to recall my true self," Rama smiled as his form began to shift. "A Christmas present from the Demon King, how amusing."

Aside from his height most of Rama's form remained the same although his hair did now extend down to his knees, the ends of it alight with flame as a powerful Divine Aura slammed into Demon King Ravana who recoiled in pain.

"I have accepted it."

"_**Y-y-you! But you cannot be here!**_"

"And why is that Ravana, I am still King Rama but also ... me."

"_**B-but you can't, such power cannot be contained within Servant form!**_"

"Not without sacrifice however this is the absolute limit of my power Ravana, power that will be used to aid my Master Fujimaru in combating the foolish King Of Mages and prevent the Incineration Of Humanity."

"_**Damn you, no I refuse to accept that YOU are here, this is a mere trick ... Vishnu!**_"

_Great God Of Indian Mythology_

_Counter To All Chaotic Evil_

_God Of Protection Vishnu (Foreigner)_

"Rama was my reincarnation Ravana and through him I may act," Vishnu said with a small smile as two more arms sprouted from behind his back. "Or should I say ... Artemis?"

"_**Wha-!?**_"

With a wave of his four arms the figure of Ravana vanished leaving only a shell shocked Artemis in his place. Scrambling to her feet Artemis prepared to fight only for Vishnu to raise his arms in a peaceful gesture.

"Peace Lady Artemis, I do not desire your destruction," Vishnu said softly prompting Artemis to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"So you aren't mad I tricked Rama into bringing forth his true power?"

"Your intentions were noble Lady Artemis however it is not yet time for young Rama to wield this power, however the day draws ever closer."

S-so he'll go back to the way he was?"

"Yes, this level of power is far more than young Fujimaru could handle for the moment I'm afraid. That being said however your plan was not in vain Lady Artemis for I can still perform two final acts before returning things to normal."

Waving his arms Artemis cried out in a mixture of shock and pain as the strange substance was forcibly ripped from her body, freeing her from HIS control. Once she recovered from the momentary shock Artemis began to grin at the sense of freedom she felt once more.

"As for the second thing, I believe Rama has suffered long enough under the curse that has plagued him even into the afterlife."

Waving his hands again Vishnu's body glowed a bright gold colour as a foul black substance was forcibly ejected from Rama's heart before being engulfed by the light and subsequently destroyed.

"Y-you just-!"

"Do not tell Rama I have done this Lady Artemis, this is for young Rama to discover on his own. Call it a late Christmas present, one that I have no doubt he will cherish forevermore."

The two arms from Vishnu's back began to retract as Artemis felt the power begin to fade rapidly, signalling the end of Vishnu's manifestation within Rama's form.

"Goodbye Lady Artemis and ... I believe I should say Merry Christmas!"

"I didn't think you celebrated such a religious holiday?"

"A day that celebrates the giving of joy between loved ones is one ALL humans should embrace, the religious aspects of it need not be applied but merely the thought behind the day itself."

"That is true," Artemis sighed sadly. "I just wish Orion were here to celebrate such a day with me ..."

"Do not fret Lady Artemis for you shall be reunited with him one day, of that I have no doubt."

"Thank you Lord Vishnu," Artemis sniffed as Rama collapsed into the snow unconscious.

"Ah man where the hell am I," a new voice groaned that almost instantly had Artemis on edge.

"No ... he didn't!?"

"Whoa where the hell is this place, looks like I got myself in trouble this time!"

From beneath Rama's unconscious form a small stuffed bear emerged looking rather surprised at his mere existence, its face however one all too familiar to a now teary eyed Artemis.

"O-Orion!?"

"Huh? Wha-Artemis! Why are you he-!?"

Orion didn't get a chance to say anything as he was within the Goddess' grasp in moments having the stuffing hugged out of him.

"Orion I'm so glad you're here," Artemis wailed as the bear tried desperately to escape. "Now we can be together forever and ever and ever and ever and I'll kill any girl that even considers looking at you and we'll get married and have a hundred children and it'll be perfect and-!"

"Ngh ..."

Artemis paused as she noticed Rama begin to stir before her and quickly recomposed herself, much to Orion's relief.

"What happened," Rama groaned as he wiped some of the snow from his face. "Did I lose?"

"No, you most certainly won Rama," Artemis replied with a gentle smile as she offered him her hand.

"Artemis? You're not gonna try and attack me?"

"When you defeated me the evil that had been clinging onto me was expelled so now I'm back to my usual self," Artemis lied cheerfully. "Now that I'm free I'm going to help you guys take HIM down and restore this Singularity!"

"Wait ... hold on really?"

"Yup!"

"Better get used to this weird shit kid, Artemis seems to really like ya so ya might as well just roll with things," Orion said prompting Rama to blink in confusion.

"Was there always a talking bear with you?"

"No more questions, final boss time," Artemis cried as she picked up Rama with ease and began racing toward the workshop much to the Saber's utter confusion.

_**M:C**_

"Well would you look at that," the prisoner said in a smug tone. "Just like I said, Rama won."

"How was anyone to know he was the reincarnation of FUCKING VISHNU!?"

"In Chaldea or any day after the early two thousands on Earth it takes like two seconds to look it up on the internet ..."

W-well it doesn't matter, I may have lost Artemis but I still have you captured and my plan is almost complete!"

"You do realize that the exact moment I'm freed you're finished right?"

"I won't be defeated; you and Chaldea must be wiped away!"

"I'll be honest with you I do understand your reasoning but honestly I think you're going way too far by trying to destroy all of humankind. Plus using Christmas to do it is just a low blow, how many kids are you disappointing this year?"

"Who cares about a bunch of wailing brats when they will be wiped from existence!"

"Looking at you it's hard to believe you once wanted to be Fran's Dad," the prisoner sighed sadly as he watched HIM work away on the device before him. "Is there even a shred of humanity left within you or has Solomon truly warped you so far that all you can feel is hate?"

"Solomon? You think the King Of Mages is responsible for all of this," HE asked in genuine surprise.

"Well he would be the obvious choice so ..."

"What I have become was a product of what you all at Chaldea forced me to evolve into in order to combat your despicable ways! I knew that the level of power I had wasn't enough so I took some from another who was no longer content with his own, a figure whose power bordered on that of an Elder God at his height!"

"The old man," the prisoner said whilst putting the pieces together. "So that's how you became so powerful then?"

"Yes and in mere minutes from now I shall use this power to end everything as this Singularity incinerates everything!"

"You won't win," the prisoner said simply though HE merely ignored it and returned to work. "I promise you that."

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Section IV The Demon Who Stole Christmas

**Hi guys Azza here!**

**So this is the last part sorry for the delay I had work and couldn't find the time and energy do really do much of anything.**

**This one is gonna be chock full now that I have a day off so please enjoy it!**

**Reviews**

**Dragonborn2704 – Yeah Artemis in Fate is an UBEr Tier Yandere for Orion but also a rather cheerful Goddess. She's actually such a Yandere that in the game you actually summon Orion but she comes out instead with Orion being this tiny stuffed bear so the whole thing is still technically Orion she's a pretty funny character.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the Nasuverse**

**The Demon Who Stole Christmas**

_With the emergence of Vishnu the conflict against Artemis was settled and a new ally had been gained. As both she and Rama charged toward the workshop Cynthia's group had reunited at the back of the workshop._

_The presence they felt within was powerful however there was no turning back, the distortion needed to be neutralized. With the help of Saint Nicholas the team goes over a plan on raiding the workshop ..._

_**M:C**_

"I assume you have a plan for this Rider," EMIYA asked prompting Nicholas to nod grimly.

"Indeed I do however we need to act quickly in order for it to be of any real use, delay and HE will finish constructing the device that will bring about the end of humanity as we know it."

"You keep saying HE, HIM or HIS," Cynthia noted causing Nicholas to instinctively try and dodge the question.

"That isn't what's important here-!"

"No ... actually I think it's really important," EMIYA cut in quickly as he moved to Cynthia's side. "Why can't anyone refer to whoever this is by anything other than HE, HIM or HIS?"

"I've been wondering that myself actually," Marie chimed in with a slightly suspicious tone. "The Reindeer Arthur was fighting couldn't even refer to whoever this HE person is by anything other than that."

"Nor could the Goddess Artemis for that matter either," Joan added as the group rounded on Nicholas. "Something doesn't add up here and I think you're holding out on us!"

"I'm not hiding anything," Nicholas replied firmly though it was clear that none of the group believed him.

"Come to think of it this entire time we've been doing all the work and you've done like one useful thing," Joan pointed out prompting EMIYA to summon both his guns and point them at Nicholas.

"I knew there was something off about you ..."

"Now just hold on a minute-!"

"Uh guys," Marie said though her call fell on deaf ears as the group closed in on the sweating Nicholas. "Guys we have a bit of a problem."

"Not now Marie we've gotta interrogate Nicholas and find out what he knows!"

"Well I can tell you all something right now," Marie replied quickly as the entire group froze at the feeling of the ground shaking. "We're not alone ..."

Turning around the group was shocked to see multiple large golems made of snow marching out the back door toward them as if they'd been waiting for them the entire time.

"What the hell!"

"Oi old man we need a way ... out of here," Joan said only to find that Nicholas was nowhere to be found. "Shit, the old bastard legged it the moment we got distracted!"

"We don't have time to worry about Rider," Cynthia snapped as both of her fists were ignited with golden flame. "Our objective remains the same regardless of if he's with us or not, find the cause of the Singularity and cut it!"

"She's right," EMIYA replied monotonously as he seemingly reloaded his guns with incendiary rounds, the barrels beginning to emit smoke without having actually been fired. "The only thing that matters is the job."

"All right everyone let's do our best," Marie cheered as Cynthia, EMIYA and Joan felt their strength gain a temporary increase. "I'm right behind you all the way!"

"Just keep those buffs coming Queenie," Joan smirked as her entire body was engulfed in crimson and black flames. "I've got a lot of targets I wanna tear into!"

Without another moments delay the trio attacked, EMIYA's gunshots striking their targets almost instantly as several snow golems' heads were blown apart as a magma like substance quickly began melting the rest of their forms.

Joan's attacks struck moments after as the fires of rage burst forth from the earth, engulfing a large group of the golems as dozens of black lances tore any that had managed to survive to shreds.

Cynthia was the last to strike however her attack was by far the most potent due to her Caster Class as she cupped her hands together and blew a large bubble made of golden flame that quickly floated over to the entrance that was still being blocked by snow golems which was quickly followed up by several more until the entrance was completely covered in them.

"**Elder Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Searing Shower!**"

The golden sphere closest to Cynthia exploded releasing what appeared to be fiery rain that seemed to set off a chain reaction in the others as dozens of similar explosions went off, engulfing the entrance with a golden sea of fire which quickly spread to the workshop itself.

"Overkill much," Joan snorted earning a playful smack across the back of the head.

"You would've both lit the place alight in my place so don't even try to lie!"

"She's right," EMIYA responded as the group walked over toward a nearby window. "Guess this is our in then eh?"

"I'll go first," Joan said as she spun around and kicked the entire wall down revealing the entire workshop floor to be covered in the snow golems. "Ah ..."

"You three go on ahead," EMIYA said whilst twirling his guns in a practiced manner. "I'll do cleanup duty here."

"Fine by me," Joan grinned as she grabbed Cynthia by the arm and dragged her off toward the nearby stairwell.

"Are you not going Queen Of France?"

"No, I shall stay and provide you with assistance," Marie replied as she entered an offensive stance. "Though it may not be of major use I shall do what I can to assist you EMIYA!"

EMIYA's eyes hovered over Marie's form as it shifted from the Queen Of France to another woman with Crimson Red eyes. The woman cocked her head to the side curiously before a beaming smile emerged on her face.

'_Always trying to overwork yourself aren't you? That Time Alter Magic will be the death of you one day ... Kiritsugu!'_

EMIYA allowed himself a small smile which in turn caused Marie to smile in response, unaware as to the true origins of it though in actuality it did not matter. To Marie all that mattered was that the man had actually done it to begin with, that was more than enough in her mind.

"How many do you think there are in here," Marie asked curiously as the sea of lumbering figures edged closer.

"Around three hundred or so I would say," EMIYA replied as he lowered his hood allowing his white shaggy hair to come into view. "Provide me with all the strengthening and healing effects you can Marie."

"Very well," Marie said as she placed her right hand over her heart. "For you EMIYA I shall call forth the best Magecraft I can muster!"

EMIYA raised an eyebrow as Marie's Mana output skyrocketed with it beginning to become projected on the environment around them.

"A Bounded Field ..."

_I once bore witness to London's Crystal Palace and fell in love with its design_

_A Palace designed to represent all that was Great Britain _

_Like a shining star she rose high and found adoration by her people_

_Though this shall be but a tribute to my own love_

_Let my star shine bright for even but a fleeting moment_

_My beloved France and her heirs lend my thy strength_

_Let us show the world of our beloved France and all her beauty!_

"**Noble Phantasm Release: Vive La France - ****L'éclat Parfait, Versailles Mon Amour**!"

EMIYA watched as the entire workshop was engulfed by what appeared to be a Palace identical to that of the Palace Of Versailles however this one seemed to radiate a power far beyond that of the original. A power that now flowed through him as well.

"So this is the power of Marie's love for France," EMIYA muttered to himself as he began to release his own power. "How amusing ..."

_The power of Time bends to my will_

_Her ebb and flow ceases to rein my desire_

_From her bonds I shall become momentarily vacant_

_And so I pray_

"**Noble Phantasm Release: Time Alter – Square Accel!**"

With Marie's Bounded Field strengthening him and his own Noble Phantasm increasing him well beyond the capabilities of almost everyone present in the Singularity EMIYA took one step-."

_BANG_

"**Time Alter – Release Alter!**"

The moment the words left his lips every last snow golem in the room exploded as gunfire shredded the entire floor to the point it looked like a warzone. Tens of thousands of bullet holes lined almost every square inch of Marie's Palace however as it faded it revealed the now trashed workshop floor.

And then EMIYA collapsed as blood began to pour from almost every visible orifice, audible snapping sounds accompanying it as Marie rushed to his side.

"EMIYA!"

"Ah ... still not strong enough ... such a shame ..."

"Wh-why would you do something so foolish!?"

'_Kiritsugu, why would you do something so foolish!? Without you who will be left to raise Illya!?_"

"Ah, sorry Irisviel," EMIYA coughed as his eyes gained a glazed look to them. "It appears I've once again gone and screwed up ..."

"EMIYA ..."

"But don't worry about it Iri, things will be alright ... they'll all work out in the end."

"Such a foolish man, why you continue to do this to yourself I'll never know ..."

Marie spun around to come face to face with a woman dressed in rather ornate looking robes, Crimson Red eyes staring beyond her at her downed partner with both love and sadness.

"Are you ... Irisviel?"

"Who I am is a rather complicated question to answer however my name is indeed Irisviel," the woman replied before looking up the stairs. "My being here was possible thanks to the cracks that have begun to form in reality."

"B-but that means-!"

"Shh, do not fret Marie," Irisviel said softly as she glided over and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "There is still yet hope not just for humanity but for all of you as well."

"But EMIYA-!"

"Believe me you are not the first to utter that phrase nor will you be the last," Irisviel replied with a gentle smile as she slowly glided over toward EMIYA's downed form and propped him up with what appeared to be practiced ease.

"Iri ..."

"Take a moment Kiri and rest ... let your Iri absorb your pain once more and know peace."

Marie watched in fascination as Irisviel draped herself over EMIYA like a second shadow as his form began to regenerate from the damage he'd sustained. Such a thing shouldn't have been possible yet here she was witnessing it firsthand.

"My gift to you Kiri, make sure to give Illya something nice for Christmas in my place won't you?"

"I'll do my best Iri but it won't be the same if it wasn't from you," EMIYA sighed tiredly as he fully relaxed into the embrace.

"Yet Illya would love it all the same, do it for me Kiri."

"Of course ..."

"Good," was all Irisviel said before her form began to glow and she faded away as if her Spirit Origin had simply given out.

"Thank you Irisviel, for everything."

Marie was unable to move after having witnessed such a tender moment between such polar opposites however it confirmed something to her that she had so desperately sought an answer for.

What she had seen before her was indeed the embodiment of true love; no other words could describe the act that Irisviel had performed for EMIYA. To witness such an act was an honour and Marie would cherish it for as long as she continued to exist.

"Seems I'm still not gonna be up and fighting," EMIYA grunted as he tried to move. "Guess I'm stuck here hoping the others pull off a win."

"Then I shall stay too," Marie said with a small smile as she sat down next to EMIYA who looked away from her. "Something on your mind?"

"Y-you were a Princess once right so you'd know the answer to this question," EMIYA said in a slightly shaky tone prompting Marie to raise an eyebrow in response. "What kind of gift do you get a girl who has everything?"

The beaming smile that split Marie's face was enough to have EMIYA cringing as he immediately felt regret in asking for advice. Inwardly however he was determined to know, he had promised Iri that Illya would have the best for Christmas after all.

_**M:C**_

"Cynthia, are you still with me," Joan asked in shock at her slightly shuddering form. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"EMIYA just did something really stupid but that led to something even crazier ..."

"Wait hold up start from the beginning," Joan asked confused only for the Hybrid to shake her head.

"There isn't any time, what I saw proves we're almost out of it! Joan it's just the two of us against whatever is behind these doors, are you ready?"

"Tch, of course I am," Joan scoffed though it was clear there was an undercurrent of fear in her words. "We'll just ace this like everything else!"

"I hope so, for all our sakes," Cynthia sighed as they both turned toward the door. "Ready?"

With a nod the pair kicked down the set of double doors and charged into the room which was soaked red with blood. Looking around frantically the pair locked onto a small piece of flesh that seemed to be slowly stitching itself back together in the corner of the room.

"D-!"

"Don't bother, in the state he's in your voice can no longer reach him."

Both Cynthia and Joan turned to face their foe however upon doing so Cynthia recoiled in shock at the grinning figure before her.

"Impossible ... what kind of Magecraft did you use to accomplish this!?"

"Did you really think there would be no penalty for what you all did, that FATE would allow you all to keep destroying and resummoning me?"

"What even are you now, there's barely any trace of the original you left ... Moriarty?"

"Ah yes the man known as James Moriarty, the one who provided this form with all it needed to knit together a passable husk for our vengeance to be carried out," the figure chuckled darkly as he somewhat shambled over toward the nearby workbench. "I hold within me the malice and hatred of not just James Moriarty but of Saint Nicholas as well, two souls tainted by rage and anguish that chose to discard such feelings to the ether rather than replace them."

And now you've somehow managed to take solid form within this shell of Moriarty's body," Joan surmised as she entered an offensive stance. "Before we kick your ass and banish you back to whatever hell you spawned from who are you really?"

"Ho, you figured it out so easily," the man asked with a raised eyebrow. "I knew being an alternate to the original you'd have some insight however I hadn't expected you to catch on so quickly ..."

"No human form is capable of handling multiple Servant Essences within it yet you say you hold the fires of both Moriarty and Nicholas, even the Servants from the Age Of Gods would find such a task at the very least daunting."

"Hehehe ... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Very good, yes you play the game well Jeanne Alter," the figure roared with laughter as his form shimmered to reveal a Demonic looking figure that towered over the pair. "Indeed no mortal could ever hope to harness such power however I suffer no such limitations!"

_**GRAND BATTLE**_

_King Of Yuletide Judgement_

_The Demonic Anti Santa_

_Krampus (Alter Ego)_

"An Alter Ego Class Servant," Cynthia gasped prompting the Demon to roar with laughter, the building shaking with the ear piercing cries emanating from his mouth.

"Saint Nicholas and I are polar opposites you see, he is Joy and Cheer whilst I am Fear and Dismay! Where children receive presents despite not truly earning them I take them away and instead punish the little bastards!"

"And you've deemed humanity as a whole Naughty haven't you," Cynthia asked as the twisted grin rather disturbingly split the Demon's entire face in two.

"Oh yes it says right here on my list that humanity has earned its final just reward for it countless crimes as time and again leniency was granted by the old fool all in the name of peace! But today I am in charge and I find humanity NAUGHTY!"

The entire room began to twist and distort as Cynthia and Joan felt a massive eruption of power flow forth from Krampus, both Servants forced to take several steps back as the Demonic form before them evolved into a more combat ready one straight out of a child's nightmare.

"Behold the visage gifted by the minds of the world's children, a malevolent entity given form through greed and selfishness."

"Nicholas!"

The figure of Nicholas emerged this time slightly altered as he was now wearing armor similar to that of a Knight Templar, the cross of God plastered firmly at the front for all to see in true Templar fashion.

"Beware the Krampus, the Demon who waits in the shadows to punish the Naughty for their sins. Look upon the beast's form and take not of the chains, bindings meant to restrain the malevolence rendered useless ... indeed not even God himself could hold back this monstrosity!"

"And just why the hell should we listen to a word you say, you ran off when we needed you!?"

"A fair point Joan," Nicholas replied as he drew a sword made from the same substance as his previous weapon. "In truth I had actually fled in terror, a mark of shame upon my very soul ..."

"You ran away? Why?"

"_**Because Joan D'Arc I am to him what you are to Jeanne D'Arc,**_" Krampus' voice boomed across the twisted space. "_**I am what he hides away deep within himself, the inner voice that has guided his hand for centuries! In every essence of the word I AM the vaunted Saint Nicholas shown for what he truly is-!**_"

"NO!"

"Cynthia?"

"You're wrong about Nicholas," Cynthia said through grit teeth. "I understand now, he fears you Krampus and not just because you are his supposed counterpart!"

"_**Oh really, then tell me why the old fool TRULY fears me!?**_"

"The concept of Santa brings joy to countless realms, the idea that if we as living beings deign to better ourselves that there is a true judge to reward our progress! A being like you serves only one purpose, to strike fear into the hearts of all mortals, to use fear rather than joy to promote the betterment of all living beings!"

"_**So you believe it is my method of execution he fears the most?**_"

"Ruling through fear, pain and terror ... such a society is destined for collapse from the moment of inception. Sure they might go for a decade, maybe a century but the collapse will inevitably come."

"_**The weak will have no other choice but to submit and endure their just reward for their despicable and deplorable existences! I have deemed all life to be unfit for salvation and so with the aid of the King Of Mages I shall wipe the slate clean and begin anew, this time forging the appropriate concepts down to the molecular level if need be!**_"

"Then you have already lost Krampus," Nicholas said quietly as all eyes turned toward the Saint who was now releasing a Golden Aura.

"_I have to inquire as to why you would make such a claim Saint Nicholas,_" Da Vinci's voice chimed in from Cynthia's position as her hologram materialized in the palm of her hand. "_The situation has grown dire; readings of the future have already begun to blink out at an alarming rate. You say he has already lost yet he is destroying Time and Space on a scale we've yet to encounter, what could a coward possibly have up his sleeve at such a dire hour?_"

"Indeed I suppose I am a coward for running, I shall accept your insult, however there is still one final hope though sadly it shall rest solely upon the shoulders of the wonderful Servants of Chaldea."

"_**Wonderful? The sins of this scum outclass all others across all realities! I shall not stand by and allow you to gift them kindness in any form, I forbid it!**_"

"Now now Krampus," Nicholas said as he turned his sword upon himself and slit his own throat, shocking even Krampus who watched in morbid fascination at Nicholas collapsing to his knees.

"NICHOLAS!"

"_What in the world are you doing!?_"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

"I have seen your struggles Chaldea ... your fight, despite the horrific atrocities committed in its name, is soundly justified. I, Saint Nicholas of Myra, recognize your struggle Chaldea and in apology for what my own selfishness has done do gladly give up my life so that we may undo the damage my corrupted counterpart has wrought!"

"_Giving up his life ... wait this cannot be!_"

"Da Vinci, what's Nicholas doing," Cynthia asked in confusion as the Golden Aura seemed to fuse with the pool of blood on the ground.

"_He comes Cynthia, whatever this Servant form of Nicholas was it most certainly wasn't his true form. Since when was Santa ever known for wearing the armor of the Knights Templar or the robes of a Patron Saint?_"

"..."

"_The Saint Nicholas that is fading before you was the one of Historical Fact, the one we know far less about. The one that will emerge however as a result of this ..._"

"_**Won't get a chance to emerge at all,**_" Krampus roared as he charged toward Nicholas who was now sinking into his own pool of blood.

"Not so fast there," Joan cried out as a wall of flame burst into life forcing Krampus to halt in his tracks. "Dont forget you still have us to deal with!"

"_**Ah yes the trash of Chaldea ... how I have waited to eliminate those that destroyed me over and over again!**_"

"He's channelling his inner Moriarty now," Cynthia sighed as Krampus released an overwhelming amount of raw power that the pair countered with their own, shattering the surrounding windows and cracking what remained of the floor.

"_**Hehehe ... this is going to be good,**_" Krampus grinned as he cracked his neck and knuckles to relieve some pressure before entering a combat stance. "_**Let us start with you Black Witch, fallen Saint of Orleans. Show me what power one can gain from discarding the Lord himself!**_"

Joan raised her blade and blocked a series of lightning fast punched from Krampus only to suddenly feel the shockwaves from them rip through her like bullets. The attack sent her staggering backward slightly in shock however she found she was already blocking more strikes only for them to also strike her through her guard.

"What the hell-!?"

"_**Such malicious sin ... how intoxicatingly pitiful,**_" Krampus chuckled darkly as he spun around and landed a powerful kick to Joan's face sending her flying across the room and into the wall where she slumped downward unconscious.

"_A Servant as powerful as Jeanne D'Arc Alter defeated in under a minute ..._"

"Da Vinci ... I'm gonna have to do it."

"_Are you sure Cynthia, you know how much of a drain this will put on-?_"

"I am aware but let's face facts, if I don't then Krampus will win and everything will be incinerated anyway. If someone wants to berate me for it later they can but right now I won't let all our histories be tossed to the wayside like trash!"

"_**And just what will you, a lone Caster, do to the likes of me? Do you actually think you stand a chance after what I just did to your friend?**_"

"Not as I am now I don't, that much is true," Cynthia admitted as a Magic Circle appeared at her feet and began to rise up her form. "Which means I'll just have to shake things up enough to beat you!"

"_**Ho? You actually have such a rare skill, how amusing. Very well then, show me what a Servant of Chaldea is truly worth!**_"

"HAAAARGH!"

Cynthia's entire form turned into a bright gold colour, obscuring her from view before she suddenly reappeared looking completely different. Where once a rather well kept scientist stood now in her place was a woman of wild appearance.

Long flailing black hair tinged with pink and scarlet was the first thing Krampus noticed and almost immediately found himself dismissing, the second being her state of dress. Wearing a black hakama with Equal Silver strings the Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue marks of the Gods and Devils glowed ominously on each pant leg just above her knees. Her chest was covered only by a golden sarashi revealing several battle scars as well as two seemingly animate tattoos.

The first tattoo was of a Black Dragon with Aqua Blue glowing lines on its body circled protectively around one of the battle scars. As if sensing his eyes on the wound the Dragon looked at him and roared releasing a burst of power that sent him stumbling backward momentarily.

The second tattoo was two black blades seemingly locked in an eternal clash, around it was a circle made from arrows that seemed to orbit the swords in a state of constant firing. From his recollection he actually knew what this one meant, it was the symbol of those Chosen by a God or Goddess of War granting them certain protections and abilities.

Moving onto her face however it became clear what he class was, a vicious snarl etched onto her face as razor sharp teeth were barred before him. Her slightly scarred face similar to his captives did little to mar her beauty however; her Pitch Black and Pure White eyes only further serving to enhance said beauty.

"_**I see, a hidden Servant Class that not even the King Of Mages could see despite his sight. So this is the true face of Cynthia Dragneel. You indeed have taken after your Father haven't you however it won't be enough to save anything or anyone!**_"

"Are you truly surprised; my title is the King Of Impartiality after all?"

_The Third True Hybrid_

_King Of Impartiality _

_Cynthia Dragneel (Arbitrator)_

"_**Given that title one would have assumed that you would have been given the Ruler Class since they are meant to be impartial during Grail Wars however it matters not for this Servant Class is a much more interesting development.**_"

"_Well I suppose the cat, or in this case Dragon, is out of the proverbial bag now,_" Da Vinci sighed as Cynthia sent her an apologetic look. "_Oh don't look at me like that I know full well there was no other choice! To keep such a thing hidden from the King Of Mages' sight for so long I suppose is a feat in of itself so I doubt it wasn't going to get out at some point anyway._"

"_**Servant Class Arbitrator ... I wonder just how powerful you are,**_" Krampus grinned as he entered the same stance as he did earlier against Joan.

"**Elder Hybrid's Aura: Requip – Demon Blade Benizakura!**"

In her right hand materialized a rather simplistic looking katana that appeared almost worn from overuse. Looking closer into the blade however revealed a hidden font of power that seemed to almost sizzle with the user's own power.

"_**So it seems you were prepared to face a beast like me in battle eh, a Demon Blade of all things? Truly you are an oddity!**_"

"This blade was a gift to me from my Mother once I finally bested her in an all out battle; its power during a war she fought in a long time ago was enough to compete against those who would call my Father rival. I mean no offense to my Mother but this blade could only go so far with her however under my hand its true potential can be realized!"

"_**Is that right,**_" Krampus smirked as the chains wrapped around his right wrist morphed into a sword made entirely from chain links. "_**Then allow me to test such a boast ...**_"

Krampus vanished and reappeared before Cynthia whose eyes had traced his movement with little effort. Leaning backward she easily avoided his strike and watched as a shockwave ripped apart the ground where his strike had missed her.

"The power to generate shockwaves through sheer force is a rather predictable ability if you've encountered it even once before."

Krampus found himself instinctively dodging as Cynthia returned the favour with a strike from her own blade, this one releasing a massive pink coloured aerial slash attack that left a massive ravine in its wake and consequently causing an entire section of the workshop to cave in.

"_**Such power ... now things are getting interesting!**_"

Cynthia was surprised when Krampus performed the same attack against her and easily dodged it however the moment she had moved out of the way chains shot out from the side of Krampus' sword and wrapped around her tightly.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Bindings Of The Krampus!**"

Cynthia found herself being dragged into the air as Krampus took flight, swinging the chain around like a flail as they quickly reached the upper atmosphere. Letting out a roar of laughter Krampus suddenly turned around and shot down toward the ground as quickly as he could, dragging her behind him in preparation for an obvious slam attack.

"You really think it'll be that easy!? **Elder Hybrid's Aura: Maximum Crash Repulse!**"

Krampus was shocked when his chains shattered and he was hit was a powerful blast of Magic that, whilst it couldn't outright dismantle him as it should have, sliced him up as he slammed into the ground moments before Cynthia.

The moment the pair struck the earth there were two large explosions that kicked up mountains of snow, rock and dirt however even despite this the clashing of steel could be seen as flashes of pink and blue lit up the area inside the chaotic fall of debris.

"_**You are skilled with the sword, as skilled as your Father was or maybe even more so!**_"

Holding her blade with both hands she spun it in a three sixty degree motion on her left with it blocking several of Krampus' targeted strikes before twirling around and retaliating with her own barrage of attacks.

A swift uppercut was instantly blocked with the downward strike being parried in much the same fashion which also forced Cynthia to perform a back flip in order to avoid the immediate counter in the form of a forward thrust.

Mid back flip Cynthia's fit ignited in golden flames as one knocked Krampus' blade to the side and the other landed a kick to his left cheek. Immediately Krampus made a horizontal slash attack however the moment Cynthia's feet touched the ground she ducked and performed a low sweep forcing Krampus to jump mid attack leaving his guard wide open.

"**Elder Hybrid's Aura: One Sword Style – Benizakura Demon No Uranaishi!**"

Krampus was about to call her out on a bluff until the blade actually ignited with power and he remembered one critical piece of information...

Cynthia was a Hybrid.

However he was still far from out of the fight and just as the tip of Cynthia's blade edged closer he channelled even more power into himself as he felt his speed increase ever so slightly allowing him to raise his right foot just above the flat of the blade.

STOMP

Cynthia's blade was parried and held on the ground by the tip, a smirking Krampus believing himself to now have the upper hand until his foot suddenly began to feel hot ... really hot!

"You must be stupid if you thought standing on top of a blade using a technique called the Demon's Diviner was a good idea," Cynthia snorted in amusement as Krampus shot up into the sky clutching his badly wounded foot.

"_**Wh-what is this!?**_"

"The raw power of the Demon and the Holy Light of the Divines channelled into my blade just touched your foot genius and you being not only a Demon but an abomination made up of multiple beings means its power effectively is doubled against you."

"_**You think such a wound will put me out of commission so easily,**_" Krampus snarled as Cynthia rose to her feet and shook her blade several times to get the blood off of it. "_**Prepare yourself Arbitrator for you shall now taste my full power!**_"

Cynthia watched as Krampus rose higher into the night sky, his form beginning to glow Blood Red with the moon shifting to seemingly match it.

"_**Within me lies the fear of an infinite history, a perfect font of power to draw from!**_"

"_Cynthia what the hell is going on!?_"

"Da Vinci," Cynthia asked confused at the flickering form of the Caster. "What's wrong you're breaking up a bit?"

"_Chaldeas ... RED ... COUNTLESS SINGULARITIES ... FOCAL POINT ... INCINERATION ..._"

Da Vinci vanished however Cynthia immediately understood the gist of what she had managed to convey as she looked up at Krampus and the Blood Red moon behind him. By doing whatever it was he was doing to power up he had created more Singularities that in turn created their own with the strain being far too much on Chaldeas to continue to monitor.

"Probably had to shut it down I assume or at the very least freeze it ..."

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD, THE POWER OF FEAR AND MALICE PERSONIFIED! AS THE DEVIL OF YULE I DECLARE ALL HUMANS NAUGHTY AND DEEM THEIR PUNISHMENT TO BE DEATH!**_"

Her gaze was disrupted by the feeling of something warm and wet touching her bare feet and upon looking downward she saw blood, a veritable sea of blood.

"What is this ...?"

"_Don't tell me you didn't have faith in me Miss Cynthia?_"

"N-Nicholas!?"

"_Well I suppose that is my name so it shall do for the moment however right now there is something much more important we need to do than discuss my name isn't there?_"

"Krampus is your counterpart Nicholas so how do I beat him?"

"_Krampus as he is now, corrupted by the souls of those whom he has merged himself with such as Moriarty will not be able to be defeated through normal means._"

"But?"

"_But I knew that before I did what I did and so now it is time for you to prepare a powerful strike, one so powerful it shall rend open a path to Krampus' very Spirit Origin!_"

"And then what," Cynthia asked as the sea of blood shimmered slightly before responding.

"_Magic!_"

Frowning at the answer Cynthia returned her attention toward Krampus who was now floating back down toward the ground, a blood lusted look in his eyes as his entire body jerked erratically.

"_**Are you prepared to lose Arbitrator, die by the hand of Krampus!?**_"

"Do I fear death," Cynthia asked as she locked eyes with the monstrous being before her. "The simple answer is ... no."

"_**What!?**_"

"I have already faced my own death once and walked into her embrace with a smile on my face knowing full well that I had done all I could, leaving behind a legacy that whilst not as grand in scale as my Father's was still one to be spoken of amongst the highest echelons of the Throne Of Heroes so what more could I desire!?"

"_**Then how can you be a Servant, all Servants desire selfish wishes in order to actually be summonable!?**_"

"Oh yes I do have a wish that if given the chance I would ask of the Holy Grail however it isn't one borne of selfishness, merely from simple tragedy."

"_**No ... I refuse to accept there is anyone who wouldn't be selfish enough to sate their desires if given the chance! You'll pay for lying to me Arbitrator!**_"

Dropping down to all fours Cynthia watched as the chains around Krampus began to fully encompass his body, the chains becoming coated in his own blood as the voice of Nicholas entered Cynthia's mind once more.

"_Krampus, the beast that not even the Gods could contain, look at how far he will go Miss Cynthia to destroy everything out of twisted spite and malformed revenge. This will be your only chance to end things Miss Cynthia, prepare yourself ..._"

Nodding as Krampus' form finished changing she felt the massive spike in his power as a large cylindrical object made from the chains emerged where his mouth should have been.

"**Elder Devil's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Detestation Anima, The AntiChristmas Great Massacre!**"

From the spherical object emerged the actual Krampus who now appeared more like a wild beast than ever before. Blood Red eyes, spit and blood flying from his mouth, mangled and shredded flesh and a starved appearance made him almost appear like he was afflicted with rabies or something of the sort as he charged toward Cynthia screeching and roaring unintelligibly.

"_See how he has given into his primality Miss Cynthia, put him down before he harms anyone else!_"

"Don't worry Nicholas," Cynthia replied as she dispelled Benizakura and formed a half ram seal with golden flame igniting at her fingertips. "I will."

The kanji for SWORD appeared in the air before her as a sheathed blade dropped down from a small hole that had opened up in space with it landing into Cynthia's outstretched hands. Gazing over the blade in what appeared like fond remembrance she soon returned it to the charging beast before her.

_You stand before the Second High Arbiter_

_I alone am Judge, Jury and Executioner_

_Your sins lay bare before me_

_My Impartial sight shreds your very soul for the truth_

Slowly Cynthia drew the blade from its sheath, a malevolent presence immediately hitting the battlefield as she entered an offensive stance.

"The conditions for this blade have been met," Cynthia said in a monotonous tone. "**Elder Hybrid's Aura: Noble Phantasm Release – Zanamato!**"

Channelling all her power into her blade she felt the returning boost in power instantly and vanished in a burst of speed, appearing behind Krampus already sheathing it despite the beast still charging toward her previous position.

"Those not of pure heart or mind shall find no quarter, so says the legend of the most feared blade in Earthland, Zanamato."

Suddenly Krampus was split clean in two, his two halves not even releasing any blood due to the precise nature of the cut. As the two halves began to fall to the ground Nicholas' blood began to act.

Both halves were suddenly shot into the sky as two vortexes made of blood engulfed the two halves followed by an ear piercing shrill that was sound no being should ever make let alone bear witness to.

And then just like that the two halves were tossed away, merging together once more as Krampus began to fall back down to the earth below followed closely by two rapidly disintegrating Spirit Origins.

Krampus flipped in midair and landed on one knee, panting heavily as he looked up at Cynthia who was standing several metres away from him poised to strike.

"_**You fool ... I am an eternal constant, KRAMPUS! So long as a single being fears my name I CANNOT DIE!**_"

"HO HO HO, but that is where you are wrong Krampus!"

Cynthia froze as she saw something quite impossible happen as Nicholas emerged from the sea of blood in a new form. Gone was the Nicholas of Fact and before her now stood the Nicholas of Legend.

"_**Santa,**_" Krampus snarled as he staggered to his feet. "_**Now I can end this!**_"

"You've been very Naughty this year Krampus, actually you've been Naughty ever since you were born but this time you've gone too far," Santa said as he summoned a large sack and pulled out a chunk of coal. "Here is the reward for your efforts."

Santa threw the coal at Krampus who caught it with ease only to suddenly find himself bound into place, to his horror he couldn't even use his power no matter how hard he tried.

"_**Wh-what have you done!?**_"

"I truly am sorry Krampus but it truly appears that you are unredeemable therefore there is no other choice but to ..."

"Eliminate him."

"DAD!"

_One Of The Great Heroes Of Legend_

_King Of Balance_

_The Second True Hybrid_

_First High Arbiter Of The Council Of Twenty Four_

_Dorky Dad_

_Natsu Dragneel (3R#0%)_

Cynthia completely let everything slip as she ran into Natsu's waiting arms, doing her best to squeeze the life out of him much to the man's amusement.

"Seems I missed quite a bit while I was regenerating eh?"

"Dad you dumbass what the hell made you think you could handle this mess alone!?"

"Well the truth is I wasn't actually in any trouble at all ..."

"..."

"Cynthia ..."

"I'm sorry but I must have just heard you incorrectly," Cynthia replied in a voice that made both Santa and Natsu take a step backward. "Did I hear you just say that you didn't need any help?"

"Um ... no."

"That's what I thought," Cynthia sniffed before the group returned their attention toward the bound Krampus. "Now then, time to end this."

"_**Like I said you fools I am an eternal constant given form, slay this one and I shall manifest elsewhere! All of your struggles amount to nothing before me!**_"

"Cynth, do it."

Moving the tip of Zanamato toward Krampus' neck the Demon sneered in her direction before she raised the blade in preparation to land the killing blow.

"_**Do it you little bitch ... when I return you shall be the first of my victims!**_"

Bringing the blade downward there was a powerful sonic blast from the force however Krampus remained entirely unharmed, the blade just barely tapping the side of his throat before being pulled away and returned to Cynthia's side.

"I cannot kill him."

"Why not," Natsu asked curiously as she returned Zanamato to its sheath and held it upward to the sky.

"Zanamato cannot kill those who are 'Pure' of heart," was the immediate response as the blade vanished in a pool of golden flames. "Like you are a Paragon of all that is good Santa Krampus is the evil manifestation of yourself-."

"Making him also 'Pure' of heart, Pure Evil."

"Exactly," Cynthia sighed as she returned her gaze toward the grinning Demon before her. "Oh, you think you've won?"

"_**Even now I am working my way through these bindings of yours, the Gods couldn't stop me and neither will you!**_"

"See if it were just me then killing you permanently might have been a problem however my Dad is here now and I don't think he'll have any problem lending me a hand, right?"

"Of course not," Natsu replied with a feral grin as he activated his own Aura. "Even though the Gods, Devils and Council no longer exist their facilities most certainly do."

"A fitting punishment I see," Santa chimed in knowingly as Krampus looked between the trio in confusion.

"_**You're not going to kill me?**_"

"No," Cynthia hummed cheerfully as black tendrils emerged from both her and Natsu, further binding the Demon for his inevitable transport. "However once this begins you'll wish we had."

"Nick if we could borrow your sack for a moment?"

"Of course Natsu," Santa replied as he opened it and the bound form of Krampus was shoved inside. "There he shouldn't get in the way of what we're gonna do in there."

"So for real Dad are you alright, he tore you to shreds?"

"Ah that's no big deal since I can regenerate; actually it's more annoying than anything else. What did worry me though was how this was all going to turn out, I'd hoped the King Of Mages wouldn't find out about the Arbitrator Class until we confronted him but I guess that couldn't be helped."

"Da Vinci said the same thing too."

"So Cynth are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Right then, take my hands and raise your Aura output to match mine," Natsu commanded as the pair formed a small circle between them that began to release a monstrous amount of Hybrid's Aura.

Slowly sparks began to form before finally a small swirling vortex appeared, pure power radiating from it as Santa pulled out the bound Krampus who began trying to scream against the tentacle gag in his mouth.

"This is the punishment for Aura wielders who commit countless atrocities Krampus, just because there is no Council to stand trial before does not mean there is no Judge. Send him in Nick."

Krampus screamed as he was thrown into the vortex which almost instantly closed as the pair fell backward clearly tired from exerting so much power to open it."

"Are you both alright?"

"Never better," Natsu sighed as he shuffled over to Cynthia's side. "Nice fight by the way, you reminded me of Erza when she'd bust out her Clear Heart Clothing, man it's been a long time since I saw something so beautiful ..."

"Damn it Dad stop embarrassing me!"

"HO HO HO! Well it looks like things ended well after all didn't they," Santa chuckled only for his body to begin glowing a bright gold colour. "Oh my, that was quick!"

"The Singularity has been restored," Natsu said as he ran a hand through Cynthia's wavy hair. "And for the record Nick you are no coward, no one can look their polar opposite in the eye and feel no sense of fear or dread. You are Santa Claus, the God of Cheer and Gift Giving ... one of the last few remaining Gods if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh my that is most certainly disheartening to hear."

"Oh hey Artemis," Natsu waved as both she and a rather lost looking Rama arrived on the scene. "Sorry about that you aren't supposed to know that."

"Is that right? Well I'll likely forget it when history returns to normal anyway but even if it does indeed come to pass I know things will be alright in the end."

"My that is rather mature of you Lady Artemis."

"Well I am a God Lord Claus," Artemis replied rolling her eyes. "Lord Natsu if I might make a request that you look after this one please?"

"Rama? Why, what'd he do?"

"Lord Vishnu's power was momentarily unleashed within him so he is rather out of it at the moment ..."

"Truly!? Of course I'll look after him, right alongside another brat that went and used too much power."

"Dad ..."

"Ahahaha! How adorable! See that Orion that's what it'll be like when we're parents!"

"See this boys is what happens when you stick your-!"

"You don't want to finish that sentence darling," Artemis said sweetly as the bear began sweating bullets. "Anyway looks like you're all off; it was nice having some fun with you all!"

"Goodbye Lady Artemis," Natsu grinned as his form exploded into golden particles along with Rama's as the pair returned to Chaldea.

"Oh that Natsu is always so nice to talk to, very polite and respectful unlike that bastard Appolo," Artemis sighed as she picked up the toy bear on her shoulder. "Do not fear Orion we shall be together soon enough my love!"

"Yeah yeah can we get this show on the road already I was enjoying my retirement!"

Both Artemis and Orion exploded into golden particles that floated away leaving only an exhausted Cynthia and Santa left. Moving to stand within her field of vision Cynthia could see the man's lips moving and barely made out the words he was trying to convey before her vision went black.

_**M:C**_

Her eyes snapped open suddenly as Cynthia found herself resting in Chaldea's second Infirmary, the silhouette of Romani bustling about the room being the first thing she saw.

"Ngh ..."

"Ah, finally awake are you!"

"Hello Doctor," Cynthia sighed as the cheerful man arrived at her bedside. "How long was I out?"

"A week and a half. Exhausting your power like that under your special circumstances wasn't a good idea you know?"

"Like I said to Dad and Da Vinci-!"

"It was necessary yes we know," Romani sighed. "Anyway you're free to go when you can walk however I would probably advise opening that gift at your bedside before doing so."

"Gift? What day is it?"

"December 31st 20##. And just so you know the time is 11:58PM, a rather coincidental time to awaken if I do say so myself but I digress. I have to make some more rounds so let me know if you need anything!"

With that Romani bolted from the room leaving Cynthia alone to look at the single present. It wasn't wrapped in anything fancy, just a red box with a golden bow to tie it down and it didn't feel all that heavy.

Shrugging as she began to undo the bow she quickly removed the lid and couldn't contain the gasp that had easily escaped her.

_To Cynthia Dragneel_

_I know you and be extension your Father are not big on receiving gifts however I believe that a thank you is in order for what you have done. I noticed you had some trouble maintaining your power whilst in your Arbitrator Class and so I believe this should aid you well in balancing out your power._

_Don't ask where I got it, just believe!_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_Nicholas_

Within the box was something Cynthia couldn't have possibly expected to have received. A CE with a picture of herself, Natsu and Erza on their first Christmas as a family lay inside. Natsu had gotten tangled in tinsel with Erza trying to unwrap him only to end up felling the entire Christmas Tree entirely in true Erza fashion whilst she had a slab of meat in one hand and tears of joy in her eyes. Flipping the CE over she found its name and description and began to read.

_A Dragneel Family Christmas_

_After being separated for seemingly an eternity the broken Family reconciles under the holiday spirit._

_A Father finds himself flustered as he attempts to adjust to celebrating with his long lost family_

_A Mother finds herself overwhelmed by what was once considered a mere fleeting dream and tries her hardest to forge the strongest of memories_

_A Daughter celebrates tearfully as she finally experiences the true Magic of the holiday spirit and the joys of finally experiencing true family_

_A Family once broken is mended_

Cynthia was now on the verge of tears as she held the CE close to her chest, the memories of that wonderful day seemingly ripped from the back of her mind only to be interrupted by the sound of sleigh bells.

"It can't be," she gasped as she got out of the bed and ran over to the nearby window.

The same eternal blizzard raged on however there was a red light that seemed to pierce through the eternal darkness it always brought about, and then she saw it.

A sleigh being led by reindeer soaring through the chaotic sky with a man dressed in red at the helm. Her eyes focused in on him and to her shock he looked in her direction and waved before flicking the reins of his sleigh as a Midnight Blue Portal opened up before him.

"Nicholas ..."

And then he was gone, just like that, however instead of feeling sad she looked at the CE in her hand once more with an ear to ear grin. Spinning around and running from the room she tore down the hallway knocking down several staff as she arrived at her Father's personal room.

Without a second thought she entered and found herself walking into a warm atmosphere as allies both past and present sat around a kotatsu with countless bottles of sake lying around. Looking upward Natsu saw her and grinned, motioning for her to join him next to her.

Indeed things could be hard however there would always be a light around the corner for those who continue to fight to see its dawn. Chaldea's fight continues on into the New Year however its warriors move forward with renewed vigour, desperate to see the fabled dawn.

**And there it is guys hope you all enjoyed my version of a Christmas special. I know it isn't the greatest thing in the world and it was actually late but hey I have bills to pay so it wasn't really avoidable!**

**Anyway that's that, hope all of you who know the Deep Fate Lore regarding Classes like the Arbitrator Class if it gets enough interest I'll throw up the specifics of it at the end of one of my Vol III chapters same with the CE Effects.**

**And yes I know I didn't have Santa going in on a fight but can you actually imagine that haha Santa in a life or death fight against Krampus! For real though I wanted to give everyone a little something and a big request was for some Cynthia spotlight so bam spotlight bois!**

**But anyway hope you guys all enjoyed and had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
